Segment Routing (SR) architecture leverages source routing and tunneling paradigms and can be directly applied to an MPLS (Multiprotocol Label Switching) data plane. Entropy label is a technique they may be used in MPLS to improve load balancing.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.